Revenge of a Smooth Criminal
by litlgaurdian
Summary: I have been bested, beaten, thanks to Santana Lopez. I will return the favor. I will make her suffer.


(A/N) Sometimes thoughts hit. Sometimes they just need to be acted upon . . . cannot get this out of my head so here goes. For those of you still interested and following my other story, The Attraction, will still continue. No worries there. In either case I'm hoping this story stays short . . . The rating is there for a reason, lets not explain why for the moment.

Copyright: Glee belongs to fox. End of line there. I just like playing with their toys.

* * *

><p>Revenge of a Smooth Criminal<p>

_January 31, 2012_

I have been bested. It stings to mention, to even admit. But for the first time in my life I, Sebastian Smythe, have been beaten at my own game. I attribute my defeat to several factors I failed to access properly. The first of my flawed plan was my failure to completely assure the loyalty of the Warblers. Though they follow me now, as an unquestioned leader, their hearts still lie with Blaine. He only became an issue because he had to help Kurt. That wasn't my fault. It still was a flaw. I should have made sure the Warblers never knew the severity of the assault. Which does, in turn, lead me to the most crucial flaw in my plan. Santana Lopez. Without her I never would have failed. It is against her that I must act. I will have revenge.

_February 2, 2012_

I've done my research. I knew of the Lopez family long before I knew of her personally. Her father's extensive history of crime. The fact that her two older brothers would be in prison long after she graduated college. Her uncle was a man feared even in the most underground of circles. If I'm careful enough in the end it will become my word against hers in a courtroom and in that I _will _prevail.

_February 6, 2012_

As I continue my research on anything I can use against Santana Lopez I am finding myself more and more intrigued by her. She is bold, confident, acts and speaks without restraint. It is rare that I have seen that in a woman. If it wasn't for her being my enemy that I may have liked her.

_February 7, 2012_

I should probably clarify my thoughts. I have no love for Santana Lopez. Her actions and reactions, her comments and remarks, even in movements as simple as how she stands and the hatred in her eyes when she looked at me. She is a person of strong will; and that alone is why I continue to watch her.

February 8, 2012

One of the warblers caught sight of my notes on Santana. He attempted to taunt me for it, saying I was gay and I didn't stand a chance. But a passing teacher stopped him. I am gay, just not completely. See, I like power, confidence, and hunger for more. I like a person who can stand in front of me, look me in the eye, and challenge me. That comes mostly from a man. Women like to be cared for too much, like pampered puppies.

_February 10, 2012_

I was wrong to dismiss my thoughts on Santana so quickly. I state, as I always have, that I do not love her. Nor will I ever. But there is a desire in me for her. A basic carnal lust that has begun to drive me to be around her. Not because I want to feel the warmth of her skin, but because I want to see the fear in her eyes. I want her to writhe beneath me, screaming in pain, knowing she cannot escape. Knowing she is beaten.

_February 11, 2012_

I finally know where I heard of Santana before. My father showed me an ad on TV about one of the congressional candidates. At the time I took no notice in the election. As far as I was concerned none of them had any business representing me. But then I realized what it had mentioned. Santana was a lesbian. Looking back on my notes I can finally be satisfied. Santana has always gone man to man, never actually going further into a relationship than mindless sex. Except for one girl, a cheerleader named Brittany, who has always seemed to be with her.

_February 13, 2012_

I remember Brittany now. I knew her years ago. She and I were together once, those days were miserable ones. Basically made me want to never see a woman naked again. If what she told me was truth then I was her first. I only wish I had never been. Still, perhaps I can use Little Britt to my advantage.

_February 14, 2012_

It has been two weeks since my defeat against the New Directions. I've done my research and my plan is secure. Tomorrow everything will be set into motion. But first I will have to find a way to pay Little Britt a visit.


End file.
